Naruto and the legend stone
by blasterx200
Summary: The legend says that there is a legend stone which can give you unlimited chakra and strength. The evil Akatsuki organisation wants to grab it and destroy earth so that they can be the leader but Naruto and Naruto's friends aren't going to let that happen. Will the Akatsuki organisation get the stone or will Naruto and Naruto's friends be able to defend it.


**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

Naruto and Sakura are searching for Kakashi sensei. They've been searching for about twenty five minutes.

"Kakashi sensei come out I really don't like this!" shouted both Naruto and Sakura.

They searched and searched and suddenly came a chuckle.

"That might be Kakashi" whispered Sakura.

"Yep, I think that's it" Naruto whispered back.

Just then Naruto grabbed his shuriken and threw it as hard as he could in raging anger. When the shuriken hit the tree a shadow came out and rapidly ran away as fast as possible.

"That's it that's Kakashi sensei!" Yelled Sakura.

"Alright let's go!"Shouted Naruto.

In that moment Naruto and Sakura dashed and chased the mysterious shadow.

"Grab him now!" commanded Naruto.

Sakura grabbed the mysterious person and held tight.

"Ahhhh you guys are good you've really being using your skills that I taught you, very good" said Kakashi sensei laughing.

"Come on, wait this is meant to be our training its pathetic" moaned Naruto.

"Okay then fine let's have a friendly battle and then I really need to talk to you about a very important matter" said Kakashi sensei.

"Alright, yes! Now I am not going to win I will beat you for sure" said Naruto with a motivated smile.

"hmm but am I on my own?" asked Sakura.

"Nope, Naruto and you are together versing me okay" replied Kakashi.

Everyone was bursting with motivation they just couldn't wait so they got in position ready for the clash.

"3 …. 2…. 1…. GOOOO!" shouted Kakashi.

Naruto started off with a great speed he dashed through the group of air and punched using most of his chakra but suddenly Kakashi sensei has disappeared.

"Huh, Where did he go?" Naruto questioned himself puzzled.

"Hah, behind you,"replied Kakashi.

It was Kakashi's favourite move. Just then Kakashi got both index and middle finger together and it darted to Naruto and sent him flying. In a flash of a second Sakura came dashing and punched Kakashi from the back but it missed Kakashi jumped up dodged Sakura's punch and tilted himself and shot a shuriken at Naruto. The shuriken hadn't hit Naruto at all but it hit the clone (one of Naruto's favourite moves).

"Where's the real one?" asked Kakashi to himself.

"Well who's fighting with me come on" said Sakura.

Sakura dashed and smacked Kakashi.

"aaaahhhhhh!" shouted Kakashi in pain.

"Naruto now go!" demanded Sakura.

"yaaaaaa" Naruto screamed jumping out of a piled bush using his big shuriken.

Naruto jumped up and smacked Kakashi but it was a miss again.

"Ha take this!" shouted Kakashi.

Kakashi punched Naruto as many time as he could. As Kakashi landed from the sky he landed on a big river.

"Sakura now quick!" demanded Naruto.

Sakura zoomed and tried to punc Kakashi. But he vanished.

"Old tricks won't work sensei, yaaah!" screamed Sakura.

Sakura punched the ground and it started to vibrate and it broke into tiny pieces. Just then Kakashi was found underground.

"Well then if it's that way let's play" said Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped back on the big river standing on top of the water.

"WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" shouted Kakashi.

Then from the river water jumped out in dragon shape but not only one water dragon millions of them came out targeting Naruto and Sakura when it hit them the ground shook and blasted.

"Haaa I win!"shouted Kakashi.

Naruto and Sakura were on the floor moaning Kakashi has won the battle.

"Aaah okay you win sensei" said both Naruto and Sakura.

"I knew it but anyways you two have increased your strength and are more powerful I'm very pleased" said Kakashi.

"CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!" A stranger clapped.

"Well nice now you are team Kakashi and oh yes Kakashi told me if you two become more powerful you'll be with him and he's got a mission for you" said Tsunade in an amazed emotion.

"Hey Tsunade what were you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I was just watching you guys and you've got a mission" said Tsunade

Then Tsude shook hands with Naruto and said thank you to Kakashi and then she strolled through the forest walking back to the department.

"Well see ya i need to return back to the department okay!" shouted Tsunade.

"Bye!" shouted Naruto and Sakura.


End file.
